Twilight's Dawn
by Edward's Futre Girlfriend
Summary: This is my first fanfic so plz be nice...this is my take on what might happen in the future...plz read, it would mean the world to me, I wanna know if I have a future in writing...
1. Here we go

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight or new moon or any of the charachters**

**AN: thi is my first fanfic, so any opinions and constructive criticism are apreciated...hope u like it**

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, COME HERE THIS INSTANT" Charlie roared. I approached him hesitantly, Edward's arm around my waist. "Edward you need to go now" Charlie said through gritted teeth. "Yes sir" Edward said to Charlie, I stiffened, I need Edward here "I'll be in your room" he murmured so only I could hear, and I relaxed.

After Edward drove off, Charlie herded me inside before he exploded "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, am I to understand that that…thing, belongs to you?" he roared. I saw his face and I knew I would be in trouble anyways, so I figured I'd go down fighting. "yes" I answered simply "That's what…wait, what did you say?" Charlie seemed confused. It seemed he was hoping I would say no. "Yes" I repeated calmly, continuing before he could speak again "I both them cheap cause they didn't work and took them to Jake so he could fix them and teach me to ride them. And he did…I'm actually pretty good" I mused, after finishing my "explanation" Charlie's face was purple and he exploded with my punishment "ISABELLA MARIE YOU ARE BANNED FOROM SEEING EDWARD, or any of the others for that matter. And you may not leave this house for 4 months, except for work and school. And you will drive yourself for the aforementioned b (AN. I always wanted to use that word) /b places. And go to your room." He yelled, with a peculiar shade of purple on his face. "Fine" I bit back, holding back tears, while running up the stairs to my room, slamming the door. I quickly got my duffel bag from under my bed, ignoring Edward's puzzled look, or Charlie's pounding on my door. I quickly grabbed everything of value, Edward's worried look boring into my back. I left all my clothes, seeing as Alice had taken me shopping the day before and all the clothes was at her house. I ran to my door, sidestepped around Charlie, ran down the stairs, and outside. "Where do you think you're going?" Charlie roared from behind me.

I had put my things in the truck bed so I turned on him "I'm moving out. I am legally an adult and can do so if I please." I told him, tears streaming down my face. "Where will you go" Charlie asked me, thinking I had nowhere to go. "I'm moving in with the Cullen's, the same ones you banned me from seeing." I could see him turning purple again but I continued. "I'm sure Carlisle and Esme won't mind. And just so you know Edward asked me to marry him, and I'm gonna say Yes" By the last word I was already in my truck, turning it on and backing out. I could hear Charlie yelling at me to come back, all I did was roll my window down and yell goodbye.

I arrived at the Cullen household and Edward was there opening my door and pulling me out ( he must have been running behind me) I don't remember how I found the turnoff through my tears, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was in Edward's hands. I cried unto his shirt for an innumerable amount of time, all the time Edward was murmuring comforting words into my ear, occasionally kissing my head, my forehead and my lips. The last thing I remember was Edward humming my lullaby; then I was enveloped in the darkness that is sleep.

**AN: I have most of the story planned out and some chapters written, u just have to to give me a few chances...plus, i'm gonna try to post as many as I can to make up for the two weeks I'll be out...hope u like it- Mei**


	2. OMG Bella im so sorry

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight or new moon or any of the characters…they belong to stephenie meyer, except in my dreams, where Edward belongs to me…snaps back to reality**

**AN…this is my second chapter so plz be nice…and comment, I wanna grow as a writer…god I sound old not my little 14 years…w/e**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I woke up in Edward's room with puffy eyes from crying. The memories from the last night came crashing at me. I heard sobbing and I saw Edward in the corner sobbing, I walked to him and took his face in my hands, knowing why he was crying. "Edward" I said. When he didn't look up (I might have been holding his face, but I've learned you can't make a guilt-ridden masochistic vampire do what he doesn't want to) I raised my voice a little and said "Edward, Look. At. Me." When he looked at me I said "Edward, this wasn't your fault", he looked at me with pain in his eyes "Bella, you fought with your father because he banned you from seeing me. Me, this monster who doesn't do anything but put you in danger while you are in his presence." he said. That just exasperated me more, "Edward, I fought with him because he banned me from my second family. And by the way…Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, never call yourself a monster ever again" I scolded him. "But Bella…" he started, but I cut him off "No, Edward you are not a monster, you're my angel" that being said I kissed him. After a while he pulled back "Carlisle is calling, plus Alice wants to see you" he explained. I groaned at the thought of Alice, that probably meant shopping, NOT FUN.

Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs to the living room, sitting me on his lap, less than a second later Alice was in front of me, hugging me fiercely. "omigoshbellaimsosorryiwillhavetotakeyoushoppingtobuyyounewclothes" **(AN- for those of you who don't speak "excited Alice" Alice merely said "Omigosh Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll have to take you shipping to buy clothes") **I think she kept going, but I was to crushed and was trying to say "Alice…….can't…breathe" Edward then came to my rescue saving me from Alice's arms, placing me on his lap once again. Alice then proceeded to sit next to me, Jasper sitting next to her. Rosalie and Emmett then arrived and sat fluidly in the couch across from me, sitting next to Carlisle and Esme. "Bella," Carlisle addressed me, gaining my attention "Charlie has been calling every hour, we have been telling him you have been asleep, but he really wants to talk to you. I think you should call him and calm him down, but first we want to tell you that you are more than welcome to stay here." He told me, before I felt Alice stiffen next to me. When she snapped out of it she squealed loudly making me cover my ears. "Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked her, at the same time as the whole family. She just shook her head "it's no for me to say." She said, grinning the whole time. I looked up and saw Edward grinning like a fool.

**EPOV**

Alice had had a vision of me proposing to Bella, and Bella saying yes. 'oh wait' I told myself 'she told Charlie she was gonna say yes' In the vision I proposed in 'our meadow' and Bella looked even more beautiful than ever. The meadow was beautifully decorated with candles and flowers…it was PERFECT. "_Should I decorate it for you?" _ I heard Alice say in my mind, I inconspicuously nodded and saw her jump even higher, and squeal louder. I looked at the face of my angel and I saw she was worried, probably because Alice was jumping like a mad woman and I was grinning like an idiot.

"_Edward, what did Alice see?"_-Carlisle

"_Edward dear, please tell us what happened? I do hope Alice doesn't hurt anyone"_- Esme

"_so little bro, did Alice see you finally coming to your senses and doing the deed with Bella?"-_Emmett **(couldn't help myself…it seemed like the thing Emmett would say) **

"_Oh my gosh, I wonder what Alice saw this time. Judging by Edward's grin I bet it has to do with his precious Bella" –_Rosalie

"_I don't know if I've ever felt Alice this excited. Edward what happened"-_Jasper

My family's thoughts hit me like a bomb, I told them about Alice's vision in vampire speech, and looked at Bella "Come my angel, let's go upstairs" I carried her upstairs and left Alice to plan everything. When we arrived upstairs I heard Bella's stomach growl, so I sat Bella down on my couch and handed her my cell phone. "I'm going to go get you some food, you call Charlie." With that I went downstairs to cook some food for Bella.

**BPOV**

Edward went downstairs to make me some food, and I took his phone and dialed Charlie's number. It rang one time and Charlie picked it up _"Hello"_ I heard on the other side of the line "Hey Dad"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohhhh, my first cliffy…YAY ME…and 2 chapters in one day…YAY ME times two**

**AN- this might be the only chapter I post for a while seeing as I have to get ready for my trip to Disney.**


	3. Barbie Girl

**AN-Hey guys im back, sorry I haven't written in a few weeks, I had total writers block…but here's the chapter…btw, please Review, I need tips, and I would also like ppl to point out any errors, I am just a learning writer, and I need all the help I can get…all right, here's Chapter 3**

* * *

**I'm a Barbie Girl**

**BPOV**

"_Bells," _he breathed _"I'm so glad you're safe"_

"Dad," I started "I'm so sorry I ran out, but I want to let you know I meant what I said. I love Edward, and the Cullens are like a second family to me, and I love them all." I said before he could interrupt.

"_Bells, I'm just concerned. I don't want you to be hurt again. I don't trust that boy." _Charlie said, I could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"Dad, Edward loves me, and I love and trust him with my whole life. I love you dad, I really do, but I need some time to cool off." I said, trying to get him to give me a few days to think things through.

Charlie sighed in defeat _"Alright Bells. Just be safe, and please put Dr. Cullen on the phone"_

"Will do Dad." I said while I walked out of Edward's room. I found my way to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door. I hear a faint "come in" so I opened the door to see Carlisle at his desk.

"Charlie would like a few words with you" I told him while handing him the phone. Carlisle just nodded and reached for the phone. I turned around and made my way to the living room where I could hear the boys playing video games.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Hello Charlie" I said into the phone

"_Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to be bothering you again."_

"Not to worry Charlie. It's just as well, I wanted to tell you that we don't mind Isabella staying with us in the least. In fact Alice is very excited to have Isabella stay over, she has already taken all the necessary things for Bella to be staying in her room." I assured Charlie, knowing that Bella's sleeping arrangement would be his biggest concern.

"_Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, please take care of my baby girl."_ Charlie said, seeing that Bella was in good hands

"All right Charlie, have a nice day." I replied, then I hung up the phone and went back to work.

**BPOV**

Downstairs I saw the boys playing some car racing game. From what I could tell Jasper was in first place, and Edward in second, and judging by the constant string of swears emanating from Emmett's mouth he was dead last (no pun intended). "Bella, your food is on the coffee table" I heard Edward say. I looked in front of me and sure enough there was a stack of pancakes there. I ate them as I watched the boys race, almost choking once from laughing so hard, Emmett had lost yet again and was calling both his brothers "fruit bats". **(AN: that was taken from "Vampires and Technology don't mix"…I love that one…)** When I was done eating Alice danced into the room with a HUGE grin on her face, instantaneously I was in Edward's arms, I just knew that it only meant on thing…Shopping.

"Hey Bella…wanna go shopping? Alice asked, her voice dripping with excitement

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeee, I don't wanna" I whined…I wasn't in the mood to go shopping, I was in the mood to stay with Edward and do nothing.

"Alice, you took her shopping three days ago, besides I don't want you to take her" argued Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Edward defending me, then he stiffened and I looked up to see Edward glaring daggers at Alice "You wouldn't" he told her, apparently Alice said she would because Edward turned tome and told me "Sorry Bella, you're gonna have to go with Alice."

Alice then proceeded to take me in her arms and take me upstairs to her enormous bathroom. "Take a shower and put those on" Alice demanded, while she handed me a stack of clothing and a nice fluffy towel. I stropped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. When I stepped out I wrapped my self in the towel and walked over to the counter to see exactly what Alice had given me to wear. I groaned loudly when I saw the outfit she had picked out. I saw a tight jean mini, a tight black cami, and (thankfully) black ballet flats. Alice then bounded into the bathroom and pulled my hair back into two low pigtails and did my make up. When she pulled me downstairs I felt a pair of stone arms wrap around my waist holding me close. "Alice, you are not taking Bella anywhere dressed like that." I heard Edward growl at Alice. Alice just smiled sweetly, "Oh Edward, of course I am, or else…." Alice told Edward, trailing of purposely to let Edward know she would get her own way. "Fine" Edward grumbled, while handing me to Alice grudgingly. "Traitor" I mumbled at him while Alice pulled me to the car. When we got inside I suddenly heard Alice squeal "LET'S GO SHOPPING"

When we go to the mall Alice immediately went into shopping overdrive, dragging me to every store where the minimum for an article of clothing was $50. By the time we came out of the 5th store I already had 5 bas in each arm, while Alice had 10 in each arm. I thought we might finally be done when she took me to eat, since that usually meant the end of our little trips, but what little hope I had was shattered when Alice said "Ok Bella, finish eating, we still have to go to at least three more stores."

"Alice" I complained "I have enough clothes to last me a millennium"

"No Bella, we…" Alice trailed off, her face and eyes going blank. When she snapped out of it she got an evil glint in her eyes "we have one more store to go to, and it will take less then five minutes, so hurry up Bella." Judging by the urgency it meant that something good was gonna happen, so I willingly hurried.

After I was done we walked in the general direction of the car when all of a sudden we stopped in front of Radio Shack. I looked at Alice quizzically, but I followed her in to the store nonetheless. We walked out carrying a bag that held a video camera and film for the aforementioned camera. Alice then rushed me to the car muttering something about wanting to get there in time. On the way home she drove at 150+ MPH, I was literally glued to the seat. In less than 20 minutes we were in front of the house. "Leave the bags and come with me." Alice whispered while grabbing the camera. She stepped out of the car and walked to the house while I followed her. When she opened the door we were met with the weirdest most disturbing sight of all. _"No wonder she needed a camera"_ I thought to myself. In front of me I saw Emmett singing Barbie Girl in a pink apron…WITH NOTHING UNDERNEATH IT!!! **(AN- Thanks to Heartless Poison for this idea…when you told me about it I just had to try it out.)** I turned to Alice and saw her stifling laughter "Alice you never mentioned this is what would happen" I whispered to her. At this point Emmett decided to turn around with a shocked expression on his face "ALICE!!!" he half yelled, half whined. At that point I lost it and started laughing like crazy. Out of nowhere Rosalie appeared next to Alice "What's going…" Rosalie started, till she saw her husband, then she exploded "OMC, Emmett McCarty Cullen get your ass upstairs this instant and put some fucking clothes on NOW." At that point Alice and I fell to the floor from so much laughter. Alice then stood up and went to hide the tape, leaving me alone with Rosalie in the family room. "So," I started awkwardly, I still wasn't used to her being nice to me, but we were getting closer, "where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Well, Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme is at Home Depot, and Edward and Jasper are…somewhere" she stated

"And you're not gonna tell me where?" I asked

Rosalie grinned at me "Nope, but come on, Alice wants you to go upstairs." At that I paled knowing it meant makeover for me "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I yelled standing up and making a break for the door. Before I got so much as halfway there Rosalie had me in her arms and was taking me upstairs to Alice's bathroom to begin the torture of Bella. "Stupid vamps and their stupid vamp speed" I fumed as Rosalie set me down on a chair. "Alright Bella, get in that shower and hurry up. We only have 3 hours." Alice said while I got in the shower "OH yes Alice, cause three hours is way to little" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm. After I got out Alice handed me a pair of underwear and a bathrobe. After I put those on Alice pulled me to a chair where she sat me down facing away from the mirror. After 2 ½ hours of the prodding at my hair and face they finally dragged me to Alice's room where a dress was laid out on the bed. The dress was a black halter dress that reached to my knees and had black roses under the bust. Thankfully, Alice had finally gotten the "Bella trips a lot" message and opted for black ballet flats. I was then allowed to look at myself. The dress showed off what little cleavage I have, my make-up was light and natural emphasizing my eyes, and my hair was curled and pulled into a side ponytail with a blood red rose pinned in to the ponytail. "Wow" I breathed as I saw myself in the mirror. I just couldn't believe that person in the mirror was me. After I finished looking at myself Alice came up behind me and tied a blindfold to my face, she then proceeded to pick me up and start running. When she stopped running she placed me on my feet, tweaked my hair into place and took off the blindfold. **(AN…I was gonna leave it here, but I just couldn't so I'm gonna finish as much as I need, just to get it out of my system) **I stood in the middle of the meadow, all around me I saw candles, a few seconds later my angel emerged from the trees, and I ran up to him.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful" I exclaimed while hugging him. He looked down on me and kissed my lips gently and then pulled back.

"Bella, I love you so much." He said with sparks in his eyes. I was sure something was up when Alice dressed me up like this and brought me to the meadow, but I was positive of it when Edward got down on one knee and took my hand.

"Bella, my love, my life, I love you very much. Before you my life was a never-ending world of dark, but when you came along the sun shined again. Bella I love you so much…Will you marry me." Edward finished, while holding up the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, it was white gold with a princess cut diamond in the middle, and two topaz stones beside it, and two diamonds beside the stones. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I nodded and said "Yes Edward, I will marry you." At that moment Edward lifted me up and kissed me passionately, when he put me down on the ground he placed the ring on my finger and kissed me again. "Bella, you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you" he said when we broke apart. Then he grumbled something about being impatient "Come on love, Alice is yelling at me in her head to get you to the house." I laughed imagining Alice's face, but right now all I cared about was being with the love of my life.

**

* * *

****AN- All right, there's the third chapter…It's my longest chapter ever…YAY ME claps hands gleefully….ok, anyways, im gonna be in Disney for about two weeks so I'm not gonna be able to post a chapter for a while, but when I come back I'm bound to have a very juicy chapter (I hope)…anyways, please review, and Happy Summer**

**-Mei Mei- **


	4. AN oneim soo sorry

**Ok ppl, I hate myself for this because I hate author's notes, but I really need to know, I have major writers block, and I couldn't write anything on my whole trip, and I feel soo bad about it…but I really need to know if you guys can help me with ideas, or if you want me to stop…so I really need to know your opinions…**

**A) You want me to continue**

**B) You want me to stop writing**

**C) You think it sucks**

**D) You think it's okay**

**Pretty plz vote I need help…if I get less than 5 votes im just gonna quit the story….**

**Plz help me:**

**Mei Mei**


	5. SO SORRYI HATE MYSELF FOR THIS

**OMC...IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY...I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS**

**I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS HERE CAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO FINISH, OR EVEN THINK UP ANYTHING...AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, STUPID, EVIL, OPPRESSING SCHOOL, I MEAN, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WORK THEY PILE ON ME?!...I MEAN COME ON!!...OK, RANT OVER**

**POINT IS, STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTOIN, ANYONE WHO WANTS IT PLZ CONTACT ME...**

**AGAIN, SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...THOUGH I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE WONDERFULL CULLEN ONESHOTS...**


End file.
